Práctica de lemon 1
by Piripipi
Summary: Pegó el pecho a la espalda de Antonio y metió las manos bajo su camisa, deleitándose en su estómago cálido. No pasó ni un segundo antes de que comenzara a retorcerse, frunciendo el ceño, entre quejidos y gemidos ahogados. Su respiración se desacompasó e Iván supo que estaba despierto.


_Lo primero decir que (por si no quedó bastante claro en el título) esto es una historia YAOI con lemon, bastante explicito además. Si eres menor de edad, homófobo o simplemente no te gusta leer sobre esto, no lo leas. Es muy fácil. _

_Quien avisa no es traidor._

_Advertencia: palabras vulgares para referirse al aparato reproductor masculino._

_Disclaimer: Nada de esto, aparte de la idea, me pertenece y no gano un duro haciendo esto._

* * *

Había sido un día largo y cansado, tal vez incluso algo decepcionante. Fuera hacía un frio del demonio y estaba empezando a caer aguanieve. Al contrario que en la habitación en la que acababa de entrar, donde el calor y la luz tenue y anaranjada parecían recibirte con una caricia. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y dejó el maletín sobre el escritorio que, junto a una estantería doble, ocupaban toda la pared de la derecha. Al frente la persiana estaba cerrada hasta su última rendija y la cama, deshecha. Dejó la ropa lo más estirada que pudo también sobre el escritorio y se puso el pijama. Cuanto el último de los cuatro botones de su camisa estuvo abrochado, se acercó, esquivando cojines como escollos, hasta el colchón y se arropó entre las mantas. Solo entonces se concedió el placer de observar a la figura que descansaba a su lado, tranquila, cálida e ingenua. Sintió sus manos todavía frías y entumecidas, y decidió acercarse despacio. Pegó el pecho a la espalda de Antonio y metió las manos bajo su camisa, deleitándose en su estómago cálido. No pasó ni un segundo antes de que comenzara a retorcerse, frunciendo el ceño, entre quejidos y gemidos ahogados. Su respiración se desacompasó e Iván supo que estaba despierto. Con movimientos lentos y adormecidos Antonio giró dentro de su abrazo, encarándolo con ojos entrecerrados.

–Ya has vuelto –Dijo con voz soñolienta, apenas reprimiendo un bostezo.

–Sí –Contestó sencillamente.

Antonio esbozó una de aquellas sonrisas que iluminan las estancias.

– Me alegro – y le dio un beso lento y parco en los labios.

Se giró de nuevo y cerró los ojos.

En ese momento Iván se dio cuenta de dos cosas; que adoraba la voz ronroneante de Antonio adormilado, y que no iba a dejarle dormir todavía. Con ese propósito en mente, subió un poco más las manos por su pecho y arropó a Antonio con su pierna derecha, dejándole notar el bulto de su pene semi-erecto contra el muslo. Antonio se acurrucó dentro de su abrazo, murmurando sin abrir los ojos.

–Iván, estoy cansado.

–Y yo caliente –contestó expirando el aliento a propósito sobre su oreja.

–Umm… –ronroneó –Estaba soñando con tomates…

Entonces Iván tensó los brazos, tomó impulso y se colocó sobre Antonio, una mano a cada lado de sus costados, el ceño fruncido.

–O sea, que los tomates sí, pero yo no –exclamó en tono falsamente enfadado– Pues no me parece justo.

Se inclinó sobre Antonio y le besó de forma lenta y profunda, hundiendo la lengua en su boca espesa y pastosa. Cuando se separaron la risa sueva de Antonio hizo temblar todo su cuerpo.

–¿Estás celoso de una fruta? –preguntó incapaz de borrar la sonrisa.

–¿Cómo no estarlo? –Enarcó una ceja– siendo así de roja, –besó su mejilla –así de suave –besó su nariz.

Se irguió, dejando la frase en el aire, observando con expresión depredadora a Antonio. Todavía adormilado, todavía expuesto…

–Si sabe tanto a ti –volvió a besarle, esta vez más fiero, más demandante, más necesitado. Entonces supo que se había despertado, cuando un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y sintió un bulto crecer hasta encontrarse con el suyo. Las manos de Antonio volaron hasta su cuello y se enredaron en sus mechones cortos y rubios. Una descarga eléctrica recorrió a Iván de punta a punta cuando comenzó a mordisquearle la oreja.

–Eres un celosón ¿lo sabías? –gorjeó sobre su oído enrojecido y húmedo.

No pudo responder, ocupado en morder y chupar la piel del cuello, mientras unas manos morenas se ocupaban de desabrochar su camisa con bastante éxito. El gemido que emitió cuando Antonio se colgó de uno de sus pezones debió de oírse tres piso por encima. Y los suspiros que le siguieron, al menos en los oídos de Antonio. Se alejó de esa lengüita traviesa con los pezones excitados y comenzó a besar su estómago, terso y firme.

Antonio empezó a retorcerse entre risas ahogadas, las manos intentando apartarle con escaso éxito.

–Me haces cosquillas –pudo decir entre lágrimas.

E Iván tuvo ganas de reír también, de reír a carcajadas, y aunque temía que su voz sonara rasposa después de tanto tiempo, lo hizo. Se rió con ganas y Antonio, sin fuerzas ni intención de contenerse, solo pudo imitarlo; sus pechos vibrando al unísono, sus pollas rozándose sin pudor.

Antonio se apoyó sobre los codos y volvió a besar esos labios suaves y cremosos que tanto le hechizaban. Junto su lengua con la de Iván y bailaron juntas, unidas como por magnetismo. Cuando se separaron, besó la comisura de sus labios, y la clavícula, y la piel sobre la punta del esternón; besó hasta que se escurrió entre los brazos de Iván y se deslizó encima. Con sus pechos pegados y sus penes duros y húmedos palpitando. Se arrastró como un caracol sobre todo trozo de piel pálida que separaba su boca de la entrepierna de Iván. Con un pellizco le hizo levantar las caderas para después, sin vergüenza ni pudor, bajarle los pantalones.

Durante un momento se quedó maravillado, su boca salivando y sus ojos fijos en la inmensa verga, porque Iván tenía la polla más grande que él hubiera visto, que estaba a punto de engullir.

–Antonio…

El gemido de su nombre en boca de Iván le devolvió a la realidad e inflamó su lívido. Sonrió, sujetando el pene por su base mientras una idea macabra y algo cruel se gestaba en su cabeza. Con la boca a menos de un centímetro, y sin la menor intención de siquiera rozar la polla que palpitaba en su mano, comenzó a expulsar su aliento húmedo. Mandando tal descarga de anticipación al eslavo que le obligó a levantar las caderas y, de no haber sido por los reflejos de Antonio, a ensartar a su novio.

–¡Ehi! Casi me sacas un ojo ¿Sabes? –Se quejó divertido Antonio.

Un fuerte tirón de camisa le hizo prácticamente recostarse sobre Iván, sus cabezas a escasos centímetros, su sonrisa a punto de borrarse de su cara.

–Eso no pasaría si alguien se diera un poco de prisa, ебать –susurró a través de los dientes apretados, sus ojos totalmente nublados por el lívido.

–Estamos impacientes ¿Eh?

Y antes de que Iván pudiera ni siquiera pensar en responder, Antonio recorrió la distancia que lo separaba de su entrepierna y se metió su polla en la boca. De nuevo los del tercero volvieron a oír un gemido.

La lengua de Antonio daba vueltas, arriba y abajo, lamía de la punta al tronco o se paraba en la cabeza, puliendo la punta que pronto iba a ensartarle. Iván gemía, se agarraba a los mechones castaños y arqueaba la espalda cuando engullía totalmente su pene. Cuando abrió los ojos y observó a Antonio mirando los suyos, fiero, salvaje, brillante, con su pálida polla apresada entre sus labios oscuros y una de sus manos masajeando sus genitales, pensó que se correría al instante. Y por un momento la imagen de Antonio manchado de su blanca semilla se convirtió en su reto personal. Al menos hasta que todo el calor y la humedad que había rodeado su pene desapareció de golpe.

Abrió la boca para protestar y una lengua de sabor picante ahogó sus palabras. Se entregó al beso y mordisqueó los labios.

Cuando Antonio se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, aplastando su resbaladizo y sensible pene, se aferró a sus caderas. Atacó sus pezones y bajo las manos hasta sus nalgas, acunándolas, masajeándolas hasta dejarlas hipersensibles. Se regodeó en sus jadeos, sus juramentos y el ronroneo de su nombre entre gemidos. No parpadeó para ver como Antonio se metía un primer dedo en el ano, para ver su cara de concentración, de dedicación y cada centímetro de su rostro reflejando lujuria.

Un pulso le recorrió de arriba abajo cuando la cabeza de su pene rozó la entrada dilatada de Antonio.

Se afirmó con fuerza a sus caderas, deseando con toda el alma tener una cámara a mano. Antonio, tenso, sudoroso, con el pelo despeinado y pegado a la frente, se con fuerza sobre sus hombros. La espalda arqueada y las caderas alzadas en una posición imposible. Frotando su raja contra toda la extensión del pene de Iván, en un movimiento lento y rítmico que le estaba llevando al mismo infierno.

–Antonio, –gimió en un tono suplicante que le sorprendió hasta a él– móntame ya…

La sonrisa de suficiencia que esbozó Antonio envió otro doloroso pulso a sus partes bajas, mientras el rítmico movimiento se detenía bruscamente. Por un segundo sitió mucho frio. Hasta que el infierno más cálido, más estrecho, calló sobre él. Frunció los dedos de los pies y apretó los dientes. Antonio clavó las uñas en sus hombros y juró entre dientes.

–Joder, Iván.

–En ello estoy –jadeó sonriendo.

Lo que empezó con un movimiento lento pronto se volvió desenfrenado; el sonido lúbrico de piel contra piel colapsando sus oídos, la habitación cubierta del olor acre del sexo.

En un momento dado Iván se dio cuenta de que había cerrado los ojos y, como si le hubieran pinchado con un hierro candente, los abrió. Al momento deseó no haberlos cerrado nunca. Frente a él un Antonio sonrojado, tenso y jadeante lo montaba sin compasión alguna, sacando su polla hasta la punta y metiéndosela de un golpe seco.

Se le habría endurecido más de haber sido eso posible.

Pero lo mejor era su rostro; los ojos entrecerrados, oscurecidos por la lujuria, la boca semi-abierta y un fino hilo de saliva recorriendo la comisura de sus labios. Las mejillas rojas y su cuerpo irradiando calor como en un día de verano a las dos de la tarde.

Con un movimiento desesperado agarró la polla de Antonio entre sus manos, masturbándole al ritmo que marcaban sus caderas.

Antonio gritó cuando se vino entre sus dedos, manchando su estómago, contrayéndose entre espasmos de placer. En menos de un segundo el pene de Iván quedó estrangulado entre las paredes de Antonio, estrecho hasta resultar asfixiante. En otras dos embestidas se corrió con un gemido que le erizó los pelos de la nuca.

Antonio se desplomó sobre él agotado, exhausto, entrelazó los brazos sobre su espalda y le abrazó con fuerza, recuperando el aliento. Al cabo de un rato se volvieron a colocar de costado. Iván apresando a Antonio entre sus brazos, con la pierna derecha sobre las suyas.

El silencio era cálido y acogedor.

–Y, por cierto, yo no soy un celosón –ronroneo grave contra su oído– pero no quiero volver a verte cerca de un tomate– bromeó.

La musical risa de Antonio hizo vibrar su pecho y le arropó hasta que se quedó dormido.


End file.
